


Everyday forever

by On_Insomnia_Alone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (s), Dark Will Graham, Domestic, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Implied Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Alternating, Sleepy Kisses, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, because i need more of that tag folks, lazy mornings together, post wotl, that good shit were weak for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Insomnia_Alone/pseuds/On_Insomnia_Alone
Summary: Will and Hannibal waking up together and being domestic and lazy with a little extra.Edit: Mobile formatting fixed





	Everyday forever

Mornings had never been so different nor filled with so much bliss. The pure simplicity of knowing Will had slept serenely through the night; his body curved around him like the sharp vines on their terrace gives him enough zeal to begin the day instead of being lured to Will’s sweet sleepy whims until late in the afternoon. Today, however, Will wakes just before Hannibal. Sliding out of bed Will stumbles briefly before his legs give out completely and he falls against the bed waking Hannibal out of his dozing state. Like a lion amidst the dream of a hunt, Hannibal jolts awake far too slow if they were in any real danger. He assesses the room until all his senses are focused on his partner.

“Will?”

“Please go back to sleep.” Will muffles into the duvet he only just managed to grab. Hannibal leans over to gently move the duvet from Will’s face to reveal a very prominent blush that takes years off Will’s features. Will hefts himself up and struggles not to limp as he makes his way to the bathroom, shutting the door. Hannibal allows a slippery smug feeling to overpower him as he lies back on Will’s pillow letting the sounds of the shower lull him back to an easy sleep.

Will leans against the intricate blue tiles of their shower. Every room in their home is too big for his liking. Even the oven can amazingly (and conveniently) fit at least two people lying down. Their shower, however, can barely contain the both of them unless they press right into the other’s personal space.

“I have no qualms about sharing my space with you, Will.” Hannibal had said over the water the first time they took a shower here together after a particularly messy hunt Will had all but insisted on.  
A familiar face from the past that just so happened to be hiding one town over.

 

“When a rabbit hides in the bramble bush does it know it only excites the wolf?” Hannibal had asked her when he poured her an excellent vintage. How her delicate nails had sluggishly grasped at Hannibal’s dinner jacket as the man humoured her with a secret smile right in front of Will. Hannibal had gently removed Bedelia’s hand from his frame as if petting away an eager mutt but the damage was done.

It was the first time Will truly broke apart and demanded Hannibal lavish him with harsh, rough affection. The achingly sweet vulnerability Hannibal had shown him, had given him in their first kiss and through months of recovery could have no place here. He needed his monster. With the blood and adrenaline exhumed by the too hot shower, Hannibal embraced him and kissed away his pleads, awkwardly (too tired to be enticing) pushing against Will’s back in the too small stall until Will, exhausted and in love, allowed himself to be carried to bed.

…

“I don’t want an apology,”  Will said drying behind his ears with a towel that afforded him a pleasant sense of luxury Hannibal knew he’d rather die than admit. Will spent a little while longer in the shower which didn’t escape his partner’s notice. The water had no doubt done wonders for the sore feeling in his back and he managed to lose the limp. He turned around to inspect the time on an antique clock Will had given him for their first Christmas together in Berlin. They had arrived in time for the first snow flurries to dust the old city affording them a romantic view from their flat they were quick to take advantage of.

Hannibal props up on his arms, toned from impromptu (if not well deserved) sparring sessions with Will just in time to see the man walk back in from the small terrace still nude.

“Then I will not offer one for ravishing you so well.” He replied, his language may be on the edge of crass but he is too preoccupied with the sight his Will is displaying before him. All hard and soft edges in the gentle sunlight that streams through their room, the man’s hip tilted gently to one side as a callused hand rests on it, the other one coyly behind him in the way Will hides the ball with the dogs. The look on Will’s face allows a wrinkle in the perfect picture of confident masculinity. Hannibal, as gracefully as he can manage, slides himself to the edge of their bed and looks at Will, wordlessly communicating his concern.

“Making love,” Will says, coming to kneel between Hannibal’s feet, the tension in his back still evident. Hannibal falters but only just, not understanding what his monster is trying to say with such a sweet phrase.

“You will not apologise for making love to me so well,” Will replied, a meaningful blush dusting down to his collarbones. His hidden hand brings a white rose to view.

“Your flowers bloomed overnight. I was surprised since I thought you mention they would be red.” Will delicately puts the rose behind his own ears and leaning up to place a chaste kiss to Hannibal’s open mouth. Hannibal gently grasps Will’s chin bring him up to look into the peaceful sea in his eyes.

This is where Hannibal would pull will to his lap, whisper in languages he promised Will to teach him, perhaps switching the positions to ride his boy after treating him so roughly the night before, admiring his creature in ecstasy underneath him.

“Marry me, Will Graham.” He says instead, eyes betraying surprise at his own words.

Because Hannibal Lecter had planned it out. A most befitting proposal for the two men, the sweet moans that would come with Will’s newly adorned hand in his own and the bloody encore.

Will’s sharp intake of breath draws him back. The rose losing a petal.

Will’s hands ache for the man in front of him. After their initial consummation, they could barely persuade themselves out of bed let alone each other but now the heat of desire has intertwined with their domestic life of hand-holding, cooking together and all the pleasure years of disorder and blood have owed them. Will knew the topic of making things official would come up soon. He hates to admit what a sap he’s become under Hannibal’s influence but he was hoping to pop the question first if only to have Hannibal look at him how is now. Besides who’s the one kneeling here? He reaches to hold Hannibal’s hand gently moving it from his chin to his mouth. A delicate bite to a very specific finger brings Hannibal back to him,

“Marry me, Hannibal Lecter.” He says getting up enough to lift his torso to push against Hannibal’s, laying him flat under him on the bed and shifting to line their bodies next to each other.

A pale elbow is next to Hannibal’s face as Will stares down at him taking in every absent tick and tear, a habit he has only fine-tuned in their time together. His left hand comes to rest on Will’s hip as he gently flips them so he is partially on top of his lover.

The rose’s white petals give way and rest messily around Will’s head, A thorn piercing Will’s ear to bleed down his cheek. Hannibal has never been privy to a more beautiful sight as he leans in to kiss an affirmation to Will’s mouth.

They were bonded the second Will teased his lack of interest.

Will lets himself become emotional, grasping everything he can reach. The open-mouthed kisses Hannibal presses to his mouth leave him breathless and numb to the prick of pain in his ear, Hannibal will take care of him.  After a few minutes of basking in their new engagement and an unusual loss of words, Will grabs the duvet in an attempt to tuck the back in, ignoring Hannibal’s protest in favour of pressing chaste kisses to his shoulder, the scars there. He really has become a sap.

“My husband is…” Will tests the words before moving to the crook of Hannibal’s neck, arm sleepily slung over his lover’s frame.

The two words he’d only ever allowed himself to imagine send the most wonderful thrill throughout Hannibal’s body as he squeezes his fiancé tighter.

“Yes?” he prompts shamelessly.

“My husband is a wonderful chef” Will continues, “My husband and I would love to have you for dinner!” A smile presses to Hannibal’s skin.

“My husband bought this for me. My husband is a very serious man. My husband...”

Will moves to Hannibal’s ears biting softly before softly rutting into his fiancé’s thighs,

“…Is going to fucking kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. With the unfortunate news from Tumblr I thought I'd cheer myself up with posting my very first fanfic e v e r omg .I did my best to edit this on my own but feel free to mention any mistakes I overlooked
> 
> I love this Fandom so dearly and I'm so thankful to the wonderful creators, artists and writers that never fail to pull me back in.  
> You can follow my Hannibal Tumblr @On-Insomnia-alone.  
> I'm planning a holiday giveaway for my North American followers!


End file.
